Erma (Game Over, Man!)
Erma (Rhona Mitra) is a major antagonist in the 2018 Netflix original movie, Game Over, Man! She assists Mr. Ahmad to stage a takeover of the hotel. She is a skillful assassin and deceiver, who murders several characters throughout the movie. She first starts out as a decoy for Conrad. When she arrives at the hotel she assassinates the security guard throwing a knife at him. She also mutilated Mitch when he attempts to come onto her. When the villains take hostage of the hotel guests, it is then revealed that Erma was working for Mr. Ahmad the entire operation, who then kills Conrad. Erma decides to go after the main protagonists, Alexxx, Darren, and Joel, ordering henchmen to assist her. She and the henchmen, enter the maintenance room, where Erma gets stunned by Alexxx's salvia, causing her to be unconscious. One of the henchmen, sick of Erma's tough attitude, takes the opportunity to draw sexual graffiti on her face. When she regains conscious, she shoots the henchman. After Alexx, Darren, and Joel invade the conference room, forcing Mr. Ahmad to flee, Erma arrives with a pistol. Joel attempts to get her to apologize for her attempts to kill him, Darren, and Joel, she drops the gun and fights Joel. She pins Joel, who had just come out as gay, as the "f-word", provoking him to fight back. Moments later, she is in a winning position, with Joel on the floor, and Erma holding a table, to kill him. However, she is distracted by Mitch, who reveals himself to be alive, while Joel kicks Erma's feet from under her, causing her to fall on a spike from a broken table, killing her. Trivia Rhona Mitra also portrayed Sofia from the 2016 Hard Target 2, and Kate Hedges from Ali G Indahouse. Gallery Erma (Game Over, Man!) 2.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 3.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 4.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 5.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 6.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 7.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 8.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 9.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 10.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 11.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 12.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 13.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 14.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 15.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 16.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 17.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 18.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 19.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 20.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 21.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 22.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 23.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 24.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 25.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 26.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 27.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 28.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 29.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 30.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 31.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 32.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 33.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 34.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 35.jpg Erma (Game Over, Man!) 36.jpg Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Pistol Category:Terrorist Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased